


Once a Warbler, always a Warbler

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee
Genre: ALWAYS A WARBLER, M/M, ONCE A WARBLER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is decided. He wants to. He wants to take the big step, one who turns his life forever. What will make Kurt his forever. Who better Warblers can give him a hand in all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Warbler, always a Warbler

**Author's Note:**

> Warblers here! we all know what happened. Blaine breaks to Dalton singing Help, don’t know how, everyone already knows what he mean, without even talking to Blaine. Telepathy? do not know. This is the most “realistic” version .. enjoy!

> _"I miss the Dalton everyday,but McKinley is were my heart belong”_

It’s been ages since he set foot in that school and everything always seemed as if nothing had changed. As if he had never gone . Blaine Anderson spinde the doors of Dalton Academy , his old school , with the clear awareness that this was not the first step towards another important part of his life. Oh, those stairs , how many memories! . It was there that his life had changed forever . It was there that, as a divine apparition , an angel had decided to choose himself. Kurt Hummel had come into his life almost by accident, without making the slightest noise, and had they completely shocked .  
So far so good . Yes, of course , They had their ups and downs, as every couple and still hurt to think just because ” he felt lonly ” he had made the biggest mistake you could make , and the love of his life was blown away by him for almost a year . He, who had left the school to follow him. He who had sacrificed everything , friends, and also a year of school , just for him.

But Mr. Hummel was right. “Two people who love each other like you, will never leave.” he had said, and in fact, a little later, even much-needed forgiveness of Kurt arrived. But Blaine knew that to win him back for good, he had to do something rash, mad. And it was there just for that. Ask such a thing  to the Warblers was a gamble, but he knew that he would not ever say no.  
He stared at those steps long, when a powerful hand the  
squeezed his shoulder.

"Trip down memory lane, Anderson?" Asks Nick, with his usual good-natured tone.  
"Duvall! Dude! I’m so glad to see you! "Blaine hugged him immediately.  
"Oh, I also man. So what? How are you? You then clarified with Kurt, "he asked immediately Duvall, returning the embrace, while upto Jeff and Trent.  
"Hey man, what’s the idea of door to Dalton?" Immediately asked the blond.  
"I need to offer you one thing, you know where I can find Hunter" asked Blaine.  
"No more Hunter, man," Trent said promptly "after the mess he combined, his parents have seen him to withdraw from school"  
"Oh, I did not. So who are the heads of the board now, "asked Blaine  
"You got in front of you" the three said in unison, smiling.  
"Wow, I’m happy for you guys!" Blaine applauded.  
"So, what you had to tell us about?" Nick asked.  
"I’d rather tell you in!" Said Blaine.  
"No problem! We were just going to the meeting! "

As soon as they entered the room full of students fell suddenly a deathly silence, broken only by a few whisper and a Nicolas incredibly surprised and his “Blaine, what are you doing here?” Yelled directly.

" Hello guys! It’s nice to see you! " Shyly greeted the ex - soloist.  
" Well guys," cleared the voice Nick , sitting in the middle " we open this session with an announcement by our friend Blaine Warbler " he said, then beating the gavel in his direction. Blaine found himself thinking about Wes , and how now he was suffering , knowing his beloved gavel in hand in Duvall .  
" Well guys," he immediately departed " I will be brief , you all know how much I love Kurt and how it was stupid of me to let him go so "  
" You broke my heart , all of us we were incredulous ," interrupted Jeff .  
"I know guys , believe me. I am the first that there was sick as a dog , but I’m here to make you a proposal, " he paused theatrical Blaine ,"i want to ask Kurt to marry me , and I need your help! "  
"What? Marry? " Nick was heard above the background noise " but you’re a bit ’ young people? "  
"Please Nick , not you too ! " Blaine protested, " getting back together is not enough. I really want to spend the rest of my life with him , and I need a hand "  
" Nick , don’t be so hard" took it back Trent "I remind you that in this weekend in Las Vegas you almost married to Jeff ," he said , laughing in his sleeve " in what can we help you ?"  
" Yes, but we were drunk ! " Protested Duvall  
" But you were just as romantic to die for! " Added Jeff with dreamy eyes .  
" Jeffy , don’t put us too please," concluded the dark in the middle.  
" Well, first of all I need some help for the location " Blaine said , pointing to the staircase that led to the dorms , just outside the door "I met him there for the first time!"  
" Oh, what a romantic thing " let out Trent , dreamily  
"And then I wish you were directly involved in the serenade I want him ," he added Blaine  
"Serenade ? And what songs do you mean? " Nick asked , giving two sound of hammer blows to retrieve all the order .  
"All you need is love , by the Beatles’ " Anderson said promptly .  
"Good song man! " complimented Jeff .  
" Thank you, oh I want to clarify that you are not alone! " Blaine said " Vocal Adrenaline , the New Direction and the glee club of  Haverbrook will give you a hand" he hasten to add .  
" Wow , the small Anderson wants to make it big ! " Richard let out .  
"Yeah Blaine, remarkable," Nick added .  
"I just want you to stay in the memory of Kurt forever and understands that for him, I ‘d do anything " Blaine said , blushing visibly , to the tip of the ears.  
" Oh , I would say that this is very clear ," laughed Nick

The room burst into laughter while some brave , such as Flint was already up to the first heartfelt congratulations to Blaine for the upcoming engagement .  
Blaine was incredulous . He knew that they would not never said no , instill they were like brothers, but he would never have imagined this enthusiasm on their part. Its iridescent irises glowed totally new . The lights of someone who is aware that his life is about to change for the better , and is looking forward to it .  
Nick struggled greatly to restore order in the room. he let go blows stronger and stronger with the hummer but no one seemed to listen , too busy to congratulate Blaine.  
Even Jeff stood up , and ran to embrace Blaine, giving up the minutes on the floor , left there in a way to say the least decomposed .  
Trent looked at the scene ecstatic. After having been a spy against Hunter , he felt like a traitor , but he knew he had done the right thing. And it was confirmed when he was elected chief counsel, to great acclaim . And now he savored the moment as never before . The Warblers were returning to their shining splendor , and it was also thanks to him .

" Okay, you all silent now ! " Was heard Duvall .  
" Ah ! I wanted to ask who was the soloist at the moment! I wanted to ask him a hand with the song " Blaine asked .  
" I’m surprised Anderson ," said a familiar voice behind him, " you’ve already forgotten about me ," ask Sebastian .  
" Oh sure ! I should have known ! " Blaine told him " certainly you don’t want to help me! " He added, laughing .  
" And that’s where you’re wrong ! " Said Smith, " I’m a good boy now ," he added .  
" Excuse me, but I struggle to believe it! " Said Blaine  
" A little ’ everyone does it ," he added, laughing Nixon.  
" Hey! Instead, it is true , "replied testily Sebastian " Blaine congratulations anyway , I’m happy for you two! " He added, " even if it means that you will not be free! "  
" Thank you, I appreciate it ! " Blaine answered  
" Then it’s decided ! How many of you in favor of the proposal Warbler Blaine ? " Nick asked .  
Of course, they all got up the hand , especially Jeff, who did not want to sit still in the chair.  
"Guys, I do not know how to thank you ," said Blaine.  
"Hey ,  ** _Once a Warbler …._  **" Nick said .  
"…. _ **Always a Warbler**  _,” concluded Blaine.

And now Blaine knew that he would always be so .


End file.
